


the book club agenda

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kinda Slow Build, M/M, Mentions of manga, bookshop owner park jinyoung, coffee shop owner lim jaebeom, jaebeom and his big crush to jinyoung, little bit of angst with a happy ending, perhaps jjp soulmates, this is just jaebeom annoying jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: The one where Jaebeom, a self proclaimed bookworm and coffee shop owner, annoys Jinyoung (bookstore owner) everyday.also available inArabic translation
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163





	the book club agenda

**Author's Note:**

> no one can stop me from delivering fluff  
> special thanks to @audump for letting me write this fic inspired by this -> [tweet](https://twitter.com/audump/status/1282337946037710848)  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ

Rain was pouring heavily when Jinyoung entered the coffee shop right in front of his book store. They ordered boxes of macarons and sweet drinks for their snacks while having the book reading event, unfortunately because of the rain they wouldn’t be delivered on time. So he had no choice, but to check out the nearest cafe available.

To be honest it was Yugyeom’s idea to order sweets in a different store instead of the cafe in front of them. 

_“But hyung~ They have really good ratings with their macarons and I want to try it!”_

Yeah, trust Yugyeom and his decisions. 

Jinyoung places his umbrella near the entrance of the cafe.

“Hi!” he smiles at the employee in front of him who seems to be busy fixing a cheesecake.

“Sorry, wait a minute!” 

Jinyoung looks around the cafe. It has a nice ambiance and definitely feels homey like his bookstore. 

“Sorry about that, what can I get you?” The man in front of him wipes the counter and looks at him, “Wow.”

“I mean… wow, okay sorry… What can I get you?” he smiles at him.

“Uh, I have an ongoing event right across your cafe, that bookstore” Jinyoung points to the shop outside with the big neon signage that says _Book Club Agenda._

“You’re the owner of that store?”

“Yeah and I was wondering if I can order at least 30 iced coffee and probably get three to four whole cakes? If you still have?”

“Oh? Definitely, definitely.” he smiles at him and Jaebeom thinks how he never had seen the most beautiful man in front of him is just working right across the street.

“Really? Thank you so much!” he reads the name tag of the man in front of him, “Jaebeom?”

“Yup! Jaebeom, that’s me!” he laughs, “No worries! I’ll help you carry it to your shop since it’s too many.”

At this time Jinyoung might be thanking the heavens for having such a nice cafe in front of his shop. 

**  
**

____________

**  
**

The next day, Jinyoung freezes on his seat as he sees a familiar face go inside his bookstore.

“This place looks so nice.” he says as he enters the shop.

“Jaebeom?” 

“Hi! You’re the owner, right?” He gives him a really huge smile.

“Yeah, but you can call me Jinyoung.” he offers his hand as a welcome.

“Oh, Jinyoung...” Jaebeom repeats his name as if he’s trying to test his pronunciation, “Jinyoungie?” this time he gives a toothy smile and Jinyoung just stares at him.

“What can I help you with, Jaebeom?”

“Oh that, yeah, I was thinking if maybe” Jaebeom stops and looks around, “Do you have Shingeki no Kyojin in here?”

“I’m sorry I believe we don’t have that.” Jinyoung looks at the computer as he checks his inventory.

“That’s okay, maybe you have Gin Tama?”

Jinyoung types in the computer in front of him, “Sorry we also don’t have that.”

“Okay, how about Tokyo Ghoul?” Jaebeom asks enthusiastically which makes Jinyoung sigh, “You know what, to make it easy for you, all mangas, any mangas, we don’t sell those in here.”

“Oh, that’s too bad, I’m really in the mood to read something today.”

“I can offer you our best selling books if you want?”

Jaebeom pouts as he thinks about his next decision, “Hmm... I’ll just come by again tomorrow. Maybe I have another book in mind!” he waves Jinyoung a goodbye as he exits the store.

“Wow, I think that’s the lamest flirting conversation I ever heard in my life, hyung” Yugyeom speaks as he stands next to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung looks at him, “Was that flirting?”

“Oh yeah, totally. But it was like… lame flirting.” 

**  
**

______________

**  
**

This time, Jaebeom walks in with confidence as he stops in front of the counter of the cash register. 

“Do you have any astrology books? Because I’m a Capricorn and I want to know your zodiac sign so I can see how compatible we are. What do you think?” he offers Jinyoung his sweetest smile.

Jinyoung returns his smile, “I think… You need to move because someone needs to pay for their book.”

“Oh! Oh, sorry about that.” Jaebeom bows at the woman standing next to him.

**  
**

______________

**  
**

Every day, Jaebeom comes back with a weird question, there was even a time when he walks inside the bookstore with drinks in hand as he offers it to Jinyoung and Yugyeom and asks them what they think about the cafe’s new frappe. 

Jinyoung got used to seeing Jaebeom inside his bookstore - whether he’s lounging in the reading area or annoying him at his counter, he actually likes his presence around him. 

“Do you want a different book?” Jinyoung asks as he sees Jaebeom reading concentratedly with the mangas he bought with him.

“Nope, I’m good with these.”

“You can’t read those in your cafe?”

“I can, but I can’t see your face when I’m there so I prefer to read here.”

It’s a good thing Jaebeom didn’t look at Jinyoung because he definitely believes he’s as red as a tomato.

**  
**

______________

**  
**

This time, Jaebeom walks in straight to the counter and sees Yugyeom instead, “Oh? Where’s Jinyoung?”

Yugyeom offers him a _“I knew it”_ smile, “Sorry, hyung. Just me today. Jinyoung hyung had to do some errands regarding the stacks of books, but he’ll be back next week!”

“Oh, okay. Thanks, Gyeom.” Jaebeom was about to leave when Yugyeom stopped him, “Wait, hyung!”

“Here! Book club agenda’s business card.” Yugyeom winks at him as he checks the card he was holding. _What is this for?_

“Um, Thanks?”

**  
**

After a week of Jinyoung being gone, Jaebeom is back with his antics and is now currently lounging at the reading table near the younger.

“Don’t you have a coffee shop to take care of?” Jinyoung says as he continues to flip over the books in front of him.

“Yes, but my assistants don't really need me at the moment. Besides, I love books so I’ll stay here for a while.”

“If you love books, why don’t you buy some instead of sitting there doing nothing?”

Jaebeom shrugs, “Well I was asking you if you have Shokugeki no Soma....”

“For the last time, stop asking for mangas because we don’t sell those!”

Yugyeom shushed them as he cleans the shelves near their area and signals the signage that says _“Silence must be observed inside the reading area.”_

“I missed you when you were gone.” Jaebeom says as he walks to Jinyoung’s counter, “I had no one to annoy and talk to.” he pouts.

“You didn’t contact me though?”

Jaebeom looks at him, “What?”

“Well, I asked Yugyeom to give you my number just in case you need it. Did he give it to you?”

_“Here! Book club agenda’s business card.” Yugyeom winks at him._

“Oh… _Oh!_ That was your number? I thought he gave me the number of this store.” he pouts at Jinyoung, “I totally missed 7 days of flirting!” Jinyoung just laughed at him.

**  
**

______________

**  
**

The next day, Jaebeom comes early and barges inside the bookstore as he walks straight ahead to Jinyoung. 

"You know if we're dating, I'd totally write a book for you." Jinyoung glares at Jaebeom as he tries to hide his embarrassment. _God, it’s so early. Why me?_

"Get out. Get out!"

“Yes, love, but I bought you and Yugyeom some coffee today.” Jaebeom winks at him. “Have a nice day!” Jaebeom placed the iced coffees on the table and bid them goodbye.

“You know, he’s really nice, hyung.” Yugyeom tells him as he gets his coffee and sips it right in front of Jinyoung.

“Shut up.”

After weeks, Jinyoung is not even surprised with Jaebeom’s presence in his book store in the morning. Sometimes he gives cake after lunch and most especially when he’s having a hard time checking files and documents. He doesn’t understand how Jaebeom pops up every time he needs to distract himself from work. 

He’s never going to admit to himself, but Jaebeom became his happy pill, even if he annoys Jinyoung with his antics or when he asks for a manga even if he already told him countless times that he doesn’t sell those.

And every day Jinyoung waits, he stopped cooking his breakfast _which is basically just bread and instant coffee_ , just so he can get Jaebeom’s special sandwich and freshly brewed coffee. He stopped bringing in lunch or buying them outside as he waits for him every 11:30am and delivers him pasta with sticky notes on top of them - sometimes it’s drawings and doodles, and sometimes it’s just quotes from books which Jinyoung definitely keeps. 

This time Jaebeom went inside the bookstore and asked Jinyoung if they could eat lunch together since he cooked.

“What do you think?” Jaebeom waves him the paper bags he was holding.

“Alright. Yugyeom can you check the store for a while? I’ll just eat lunch with Jaebeom.”

“Take your time, hyungs!” he waves at them as he plops himself on Jinyoung’s seat in front of the cash register. 

Jinyoung shows him the way to the pantry, “I’m sorry it’s kind of small since it’s only Yugyeom and I who work here.”

“No worries. I cooked you some chicken and I didn’t know what you prefer so there’s spicy, cheese, and garlic. If you don’t like chicken there’s also kimchi jjigae and…”

“Jaebeom these are too much!”

“What?” he stops opening the containers and looks at Jinyoung.

“These are too much for the two of us.”

“Oh.” Jaebeom sighs and shrugs himself, “I’m sorry I didn’t know it would be these many… I’m sorry, let me put back the other ones.” he panics as he tries to get the lid of the containers when Jinyoung stops him.

“Jaebeom, calm down. Why are you even panicking?”

He looks at Jinyoung and whispers, “I… I just wanted our first lunch to be memorable.”

Jinyoung smiles at him, “Oh.” He gives Jaebeom his utensils and continues, “Don’t worry about it. This is fine. Thank you for the lunch.” _You can even bring me a sandwich spread and I’d still be thankful of you eating lunch with me._

During lunch they talked about books, films, and music - from Agape and The Princess Bride to what the teenagers are currently listening and watching.

“You know you should also hold a film event in your bookstore. We’d definitely handle the snacks again if you want.”

“Yeah but it would be much of a hassle, I’ll probably just stick to reading events for a while.”

Funny thing is, Jinyoung never imagined himself in this position, he never even thought how comfortable it is to hang out with Jaebeom even if they have nothing to talk about and just casually enjoying the food and the noise of people going in and out of the bookstore. 

“I should probably go. I have to check my coffee shop too and I think it’s Yugyeom’s time for lunch.” Jaebeom stands up and cleans the table.

It’s not even weird how in sync they both are in terms of domesticity, Jaebeom fixes the containers as Jinyoung collects the plates and utensils. And Jinyoung agrees in his mind that he can definitely get used to this. He just couldn’t say it to Jaebeom.

“I might not be able to see you later this evening. I have stuff to finish so I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

Jinyoung smiles at him and Jaebeom couldn’t help but smile back as he sees the younger’s eye whiskers, “Yeah see you tomorrow. Thank you for the lunch again. It’s delicious.”

“Anything for you.”

**  
**

_____________

**  
**

Jinyoung woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, he feels like his head is going to explode and basically just wants to get some more sleep. 

He feels very grumpy and irritated in a sense that he doesn’t want to be disturbed, but as he enters the bookstore, Yugyeom is already there unboxing the newly delivered books and Jaebeom who is waiting for him with breakfast on hand.

“Good morning!” Jaebeom beams at him. “I brought breakfast!”

“I’m not going to eat, thanks.” Jinyoung answers him as he sits at his counter to start checking receipts.

“Is something wrong, Jinyoung?”

“No, nothing’s wrong.”

Jaebeom smiles at him, “Oh well, I actually have something to ask you.”

“What is it?” Jinyoung continues to do his work without sparing a glance to Jaebeom. “Jinyoungie.”

“What?”

“I, uh… I…”

“Just say what the fuck you’re going to say or get out. Stop wasting my time”

“Oh,” Jaebeom surprisingly blinks at what Jinyoung said, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to ask you if we can go out later, but definitely not the right time. I’m sorry for bothering you.” 

“Let me just leave the breakfast here, sorry again.” Jaebeom walks straight to the exit without waving goodbye to the two.

Jinyoung grunts when Jaebeom leaves the store, he plops himself on his counter trying not to cry. “I hate myself.”

“What is wrong with you today?” Yugyeom asks as he presses the back of his hand on Jinyoung’s forehead, “Are you sick?”

“I just ruined it didn't I?”

Yugyeom sighs as he sits beside Jinyoung, “Yes, hyung. I think you did.”

**  
**

___________

**  
**

Jaebeom didn’t go back to the bookstore during lunch time, but he did ask Jackson, a barista at his cafe to deliver some pasta and cold drinks for the two.

There was a note on Jinyoung’s container that says “I’m sorry”. 

Even after lunch the elder wasn’t around and Jinyoung definitely thinks he fucked up this time. He wanted to say sorry to him, but when he went to the cafe, Jaebeom wasn’t there. 

**  
**

____________

**  
**

The next day there was no sign of Jaebeom. Jinyoung didn’t know what to do since Jaebeom didn’t actually give him his number and he feels ashamed about asking his employees for their boss’ number.

The whole day Jinyoung is just sitting near the entrance waiting for him.

“Hyung are you still waiting for Jaebeom hyung?” Yugyeom fixes his sling bag as he ties his rubber shoes in front of the entrance.

“No! I mean… I’ll just stay for a while.” Jinyoung answers him as he tries to fix something in the cash register.

“Well, I’m going to go now since it’s past closing time. Will you be okay?”

“Yes, I’ll be okay here, Yugyeom. Stay safe!”

Yugyeom waves his hand as he exits the door.

Now Jinyoung is alone inside his book store with nothing but soft music coming from the speakers of the room. _Fucking stupid, Jinyoung. Why are you even waiting for him? He probably got tired of coming here every day. Yeah, yeah maybe that’s it. This is totally my fault._

Jinyoung quietly plays with his pen as he tries to kill time. It’s already past nine and he’s still debating whether to close the store or wait a little more. _You know what, what’s the harm?_

He picks up the nearest book in front of him, Murakami’s Kafka on the Shore. _“Last 30 minutes and if he’s not going to come by I should really close the store.”_ Jinyoung utters to himself. 

But it’s been 30 minutes and in fact, Jinyoung isn’t even reading, he’s glaring at the entrance as if he’s trying to summon someone to open it and hear the door chimes. _I really fucked it up this time._

Jinyoung stands up and fixes the stacks of books and cleans the cash registers for the last time before he closes, he sighs heavily as he walks towards the back room and hears the beep followed by the door chimes. 

“Thank God you’re still here.” Jaebeom pants and holds his knees for support. He signals his hand in front of Jinyoung as he catches his breath.

“I had an errand for my cafe and couldn’t come during breakfast and lunch. I’m sorry I just got back, _I’m sorry._ ” Jaebeom huffs.

Jinyoung couldn’t move from where he was standing. He couldn’t believe that Jaebeom was right there in front of him and Jaebeom who was huffing and probably ran just to check if the store was still open. 

He hears a faint, “No! No! Don’t cry, Jinyoung!” as Jaebeom ran towards him and felt his tight hug. Jaebeom kisses his forehead, “No, why are you crying? I’m so sorry.”

“Idiot. Why are you even sorry? I was the one who shouted at you yesterday. I thought you’d never come back.”

Jaebeom laughs and cups Jinyoung’s face. “Park Jinyoung, do you really think you can stop me with that when I’ve been annoying you for months?” 

“No.” Jinyoung pouts and hugs Jaebeom tightly, “I’m really sorry for shouting at you. I didn’t mean it. I was having a rough day.”

“I know and I forgive you.” Jaebeom returns the hug and kisses Jinyoung’s forehead. 

“Wait, this means we’re going out, right?”

Jinyoung hides his face in Jaebeom’s neck and whispers, “Yes, Jaebeom. We’re going out.”

“What’s that? I can’t hear you.”

Jinyoung glares at him, “Yes, Lim Jaebeom. We’re going out.”

**  
**

______________

**  
**

**BONUS**

“Hyung, it’s National Foundation Day, why are we even opening the bookstore?” Yugyeom utters as he unlocks the store. 

Jinyoung turns the closed signage to open. “Well, maybe families would want to visit us during this holiday.” 

“Or maybe a coffee shop owner would visit you during this holiday?”

“Shut up and get to work you’re getting paid twice your daily salary.”

“Yes, boss!”

**  
**

_**Meanwhile at the coffee shop**_

“You know they opened the store, right?” Jackson says while wiping the mugs.

Jaebeom tries to take a look at the bookstore in front of them while checking receipts, “Are you sure? Maybe he just forgot something.”

“Hyung, the only opened store in this street is us and them. He totally likes you back.”

“I’ll start preparing the coffee.” Mark says as he fixes his apron. “Are you going to go there now?”

“No, no. In a while.” Jaebeom gets back to his work as he occasionally checks the signage of the store in front of them.

“Here, two iced americanos and two slices of cheesecake.” Mark places it in front of Jaebeom. 

“Yeah, but I’m gonna give it another five to ten minutes. I don’t want him to notice that I’m barging in the moment they open the store.”

Mark signaled Jackson a ‘this guy’ look and they both laughed. “Whatever you say, boss.” 

“I can see what you’re doing. Stop laughing and get back to work you two!”

“Yes, boss!”

**  
**  
** **  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> I'm thinking of PART 2!!!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) My DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> I changed my ao3 username btw! I was 'pepijaebeong'<3  
> Also I'm editing all my fics from before so<3
> 
> By the way if you're an AhgaYuzu please let me know<3


End file.
